A Stupid Mistake
by LokiFriggason
Summary: One misstep could change the outcome of the entire future. Its all Harry's fault and he can't do anything about it. Will the world fall into Voldemort's clutches?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and it is not mine:(

* * *

Prologue

Harry gazed at the body before him. His mentor, his teacher, his friend. The body laid limp for the soul had finally escaped its confinements. But no matter the circumstances, the deep blue eyes still contained a twinkle.

How could have Harry let this happen? Without a fight, he let his headmaster crumble before the piercing green light. Before the piercing green light of the potions master. What frustrated Harry was that he knew Severus Snape should not be trusted. The wise old man never listened to him. Snape must have fed an incredibly moving sob story to the headmaster. Always saw the best in others that old man.

Harry kneeled beside the withered man and clasped his hand. It was cold, as if it never existed. A tear escaped the corner of Harry's eye. He had tried so hard to protect everyone that night. He even gave Ron and the others Felix Felicis, his own special prize. Felix Felicis! Harry yelled at himself mentally. He could have given it to Dumbledore.

Never in a million years had it ever crossed Harry's mind to protect his beloved headmaster. He was always so untouchable, but the signs were obvious. The blackened hand, his weakened state after the potion, the inability of apparating out, and his immense age would haunt Harry.

Harry never would have imagined 6 years ago that he would be friends with an odd-word cherishing, lemon drop eating, student loving, and wisdom seeking elderly man. Harry admired this man; this headmaster welcomed him into a world. A world where he could seek refuge from the abuse at his uncle's home.

The vacant eyes on the headmaster looked up at the sky. What were they looking at? The sky had no boundary. Once the eyes were set in they would not come out. The headmaster was now trapped in a new confinement. Would he ever be free?

All Harry's loved ones left the world. Left Harry to deal with the messes mankind had made on his own. Why him? Harry felt like Atlas carrying the world on his shoulders. One little misstep and the world could come crumbling down. For the first time, Harry ached to die. Join the others in the next great adventure, and leave this hopeless one.

Harry disciplined his mind. No! He could not leave his friends. No matter what, he needed to be brave. Ginny, Harry could not leave her. Although they had not been together for long, Harry knew she was his soulmate. He was hers. How selfish did he have to be to let her suffer alone?

Now he gathered the courage to reach for the locket a few feet away . The fall had nearly smashed the locket. Luckily, it only opened. There was a note signed R.A.B…. It was a fake! This trip was completely unnecessary.

Harry vowed to demolish, pulverize, and destroy all the horcruxes. Would his dimwitted brain match Voldemort's witty one, With Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore gone forever, could he survive Voldemort's reign?

A loud devilish cackle erupted from behind him. He knew that cackle…

How could he be so stupid? Harry had taken off the invisibility cloak in front of death eaters! A hand grasped Harry's shoulder and the nails broke his skin. Then the next thing he knew he was being dragged into the forest.

The malicious voice yelled out, "I got the boy!" She paused for a second to pull out her curved wand, curved from the extensive torture sessions. She pointed the wand towards the sky adoringly and lovingly said " Morsmordre!"

"Two in one night eh? The Dark Lord will be pleased tonight!" a carnivorous voice gloated. He was looked different from the others, not as human.

"Greyback, hold your tongue! You did nothing for this mission! If anyone who receives praise it shall be Draco, Severus, and I!" the lady retorted.

Harry was burned by the grass. He was glad that they finally reached the forest.

What would these monsters do to him? Where would they take him? Would anyone find him? Harry let the world down. His capture meant mankind would be in chaos. He looked up and found the potions master gazing at him. His eyes were full of remorse.

Harry could not bare to look in to Snape's eyes. It was betrayal. First he betrayed his mother, then the headmaster, and now the Light. This man had no chance for redemption.

Finally, they apparated. To where who knows…

* * *

This is my first story so it might be the worst story you have ever read please tell me if i should continue :)


End file.
